The Dingo Race
The Dingo Race is one of the Shorts in The Outback: Britta's Australian Explore. Plot The Billabong Rainforest of Australia is hosting their annual "Aussie Days" celebration, in honor of their World's Echidna founder Spikely, which Britta the White Dingo got dressed up as him, and the rest of the Animals have been dressed with early 1900s looks. Mac the Light Brown Kangaroo then spots a cloud of dust in the distance, which a Pack of Dingoes and a Thyalcine (Who are Blacktooth, Loki, Cutter and Hex) have sped into the Billabong Rainforest looking for Britta, having heard she was the fastest Dingo in the Outback. Mac tells them that Britta is the fastest in the north, south, east and west. Blacktooth asks for Mac's name, which Mac replies, and Blacktooth asks, "What's a 'Mac'?" Mac then replies, "Nothin'. What's the 'Mac' with you?", before Bill the Wombat rolls into frame hitting his drums, which he does this every time Mac says a pun. Shortly thereafter, the Dingo Pack insult Spikely, making Willbia the Purpleish-Gray Wallaby angry, and prompting Britta to utter, "Looks like our Leisurely Drive just turned into a Dingo Race." Hamish the Purple Silky Coated Tasmanian Devil and Quint the Peg-Legged Wombat then give Britta an off-road modification, and the Dingoes prepare to start the race. Mac informs the racers of their course with a series of extremely quick and confusing directions. While the Dingoes are speeding their way, Mac leads the rest of the gang along on the Leisurely Drive, and gets dressed as Spikely so to cheer Willbia up. The Dingo Pack come to two canyons with some Lizards nearby, which Mac informs them to go left, but they turn right after getting confused with Mac saying that turning left is right when he meant it is correct. As the other Animals walk over the rolling hills that were behind the canyon on the left, the Dingoes go over a bumpy ground with rocks scattered around. The Dingo Pack stop on the edge of a cliff, which Blacktooth says that "There's no way that Spikely fella coulda done this!" Britta, thinking that the others gave up, falls down the cliff, and the other racers follow her before they all slide down a steep hill. Miranda the Light Purple Furred Koala asks Mac what it is like on the rolling hills back in 1909, which Mac responds that they had ups and downs. Next, the Dingoes drive through a Cactus Patch, getting injured with several cacti pieces stuck to them. Meanwhile, Mac and the Animals enjoy the drive on the road going past a lake. As they arrive in the Tail Light Caverns when Phoebe the Black Dingo asks Mac a right one, Bunky the Light Blue-Gray Bilby enjoys the shines of the tail lights on on his wife Blinda the Bright Purple Bilby, before Mater says to "go with the flow." The Dingoes, meanwhile, come into a different cavern, which Blacktooth thought it was the Tail Lights Caverns, until Britta realizes, by using her off-road headlights, that there are actually Tailpipes inside the cavern, which all shoot soot at the Dingoes. When Mac and the Animals are in the Magical Forest, Higgins the Photographer Monkey asks Mac how much further they are, which Mac replies that they're not out of the woods yet, until they are a few seconds later, and Mater says, "OK, now we are," and the Bill bangs his drums again. The crew arrive back in the Rainforest when Condor the Cassowary was walking to them, and the Bill bangs his drums after Mac, still in his Spikely costume, says that he's "beside himself," which is Spikely's statue. The crew then wonder where the Dingoes are (as they should be back by now), which the Dingoes are revealed to be lost at dark in a Spooky Scary Forest instead of the Magical Forest, and get scared by the Deadly Animals corpses found around them. As the Dingoes speed back into the Rainforest, they are humbled by Spikely's bravery - they can't understand how a Echidna like Spikely could have traveled on such a treacherous journey (not knowing that their path was completely different). Mac asks them if they enjoyed their leisurely walk, which Blacktooth replies that Spikely was "one tough mammal." Britta then responds that Spikely is "the roughest, toughest Echidna in the west" as a ghost of Spikely appears and he winks. Cast Britta the White Dingo Mac the Kangaroo Spikely the Echinda Johnny the White Koala Higgins the Monkey Hamish the Tasmanian Devil Quint the Wombat Miranda the Gray Koala Blacktooth the Dingo Loki the Dingo Cutter the Dingo Hex the Thyalcine Bill the Wombat Charlotte the Koala Phoebe the Black Dingo Archie, Jira and Eve the Dingo Pups Laughter the Kookaburra Pinky the Galah Niko the Platypus Stickles the Numbat Willbia the Wallaby Orchid the Possum Quimber Jr. the Quokka Keshley the Spotted Quoll Bunky and Blinda the Bilbies Ms. Dashie the Emu Snooky the Sugar Glider Condor the Cassowary Trivia The Short is Simliar to Cars Toon Tales from Radiator Springs Episode: Radiator Springs 500 1/2.Category:Videos Category:Shorts